


two dudes and a cat

by 100demons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them drift into a blissful sort of silence, the kind that comes from living in a flat that has a cat with ambitions of becoming America’s Next Top Yowler and neighbors who think that KISS was the second coming of Jesus, but only with more makeup; that is, a not very quiet kind of silence at all. But it’s a comfortable one with lots of sloppy kisses and warm snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two dudes and a cat

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:
> 
> Snapshots of the relationship between Jean and Marco, adorable boyfriends who live together. A scene where they share a moment before going to work or arguments about household chores would be really swell!

It’s spam and onion and whatever the fuck we have left in the fridge pasta, with five dollar wine from Trader Joe’s and Edy’s cookie dough ice cream. 

Marco promptly declares it the most delicious meal he’s ever had.

“It has Spam in it for fuck’s sake,” Jean grouses into his wine glass, but from the corner of his eyes he watches Marco eat, slowly and carefully, like it’s good enough to be savored. 

“I don’t understand why you Americans don’t like Spam,” Marco says, leaning down to feed Kurt a scrap. “It’s really not that bad.”

“It’s cheap congealed grey matter they colored pink and sell in tin cans,” Jean says, prodding at a vaguely burnt piece on his plate. “Made for poor college students like us and the victims of American imperialism.” 

Marco gives him a crooked smile, freckles scrunching up in his face. “You can blame the US military then for fucking with my palate, but I still think it’s a really good meal.” Kurt meows in agreement, twining his body around a leg of Jean’s chair. Jean gives in and flicks a piece of Spam towards the cat, who leaps excitedly in the air, only for the scrap of meat to bounce off its tiny forehead. It yowls pathetically. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Jean mutters, but he can’t quite hide his rising flush. “You want seconds?”

Marco slides his empty plate over the table and grins. “Please?”

Later, after ice cream soup (Marco notices that Jean has a chocolate chip on the corner of his mouth and leans over to lick it off; by the time they get around to thinking about dessert again, the ice cream has thoroughly melted) and reruns of Seinfeld, they curl up in bed, Marco’s leg slung possessively over Jean’s hip. 

“I’ll cook tomorrow,” Marco decides firmly, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Jean’s neck.

“Oh hell no,” Jean says. “The last time you tried to cook, you set the salad on fire.”

There’s a long, thoughtful silence. Then: “It was only a _little_ fire.”

“No,” Jean says. “I really like living.” 

“We almost always have take out or if we ever do have something home-cooked, you’re always the one watching the stove. That’s not really fair.”

“But I like cooking for you,” Jean mumbles, words a little slurred with sleep. 

“Oh.” Marco presses a soft kiss on Jean’s shoulder. “Then that’s alright I guess.”

The two of them drift into a blissful sort of silence, the kind that comes from living in a flat that has a cat with ambitions of becoming America’s Next Top Yowler and neighbors who think that KISS was the second coming of Jesus, but only with more makeup; that is, a not very quiet kind of silence at all. But it’s a comfortable one with lots of sloppy kisses and warm snuggles.

“How about spam and pineapple pizza?” Marco says suddenly.

“ _No_.”

**Author's Note:**

> To read more about the adventures of Kurt the Cat, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908671/chapters/1759651)


End file.
